Unexpected love
by InuyashaTMIfan17
Summary: Clary catches Jace cheating on her with a fearie girl. So who can she find that will love her right? Sebastian steps in as her lover and boyfriend. Watch as she instantly falls hard for him and their struggles and adventures. He truly loves her in this story. A bit OOC. just warning you. ENJOY! 3
1. My hero

**This was a random idea I had… I know I have, like, a THOUSAND stories already, but my mind said I had to write this down and post it. Gah. Sorry… ^.^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Elyssa~**

Chapter one: My hero!

"Oh, Clary!" Magnus exclaimed as he opened the door. "Do come in! You too, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Sherwin!" He waved us inside. "It's Simon." Simon muttered. Magnus just waved him off. I laughed quietly. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to look at Jace. "Hey, I see some old acquaintances that I haven't seen in ages, so I am going to talk to the, that OK?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned at me and kissed my cheek. Izzy took Simon to go dance and Alec apparently saw someone he knew. I asked Magnus where the drinks and food were and started for the direction he pointed out.

I was pushing through the thick crowd of dancers when I heard a startlingly familiar voice. I turned towards the voice and saw Sebastian talking to Amatis. I tensed briefly before turning and continuing to the refreshments table, which I saw was across the room. I was halfway across the room when I heard "Oh Jace, you are such a flirt! Mm!" I furrowed my brows in confusion and turned to see Jace making out with… a fearie girl. What? "What? Jace? W-why?" I said, tears welling in my emerald eyes. He spun around, his eyes very wide and light, the pupil dilated hugely. The fearie girl clung to his side, looking at me triumphantly. That. That BASTARD!

"Clary. It's not what you think!" he stammered. Well, that's a first, he never stammers. "Oh, really? I think it's EXACTLY what it looks like!" I shouted. He flinched. I glared at him and the girl and spun on my heel, the tears pouring out. "Clary! Wait! Let me explain!" he called after me. I wouldn't listen. I swiped at my eyes but the tears kept coming. Why would he do this to us? Was I not good enough? I sighed, breath hitching in my chest.

I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed into someone. "Oof! Sorry!" I said, looking who I bumped into. It was Sebastian. He looked down at me, looking truly worried. Amatis looked the same. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded. My lower lip trembled and I smashed my face into his chest. "N-nothing's wrong. I'm fine." That's right. I am FINE! I will live through my heartbreak! I felt his large hands gently push me back and fingers tipping my chin up so I can look at him. I saw myself reflected in his black eyes.

"You are not fine. You're crying! What's wrong?" I bit my lip. "J-Jace…" It hurt saying his name. "He ch-cheated on me!" I said. He eyes narrowed and darkened to where the iris nearly swallowed the whites. I heard and felt the growl run through his chest. "What?" he said quietly. I repeated what I said, not stammering. His grip tightened and I winced. He saw and loosened his hands on me. "I will KILL him!" he snarled. "Where is he?" I led him to where Jace and that bitch were kissing again.

Sebastian grabbed the back of Jace's shirt and flung him. He grabbed Jace's throat and rammed him to the wall. Jace grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off. He looked at me, wanting me to help him, paling. "I will you, you son of a bitch!' Sebastian growled in his face. "Let… GO!" Jace said, nearly out of breath. Sebastian was visibly shaking. I noticed that everyone was staring. Jace spit on the ground. The girl flung herself on Sebastian trying to claw at him. Sebastian just flung her to the ground. I laughed and she glared at me, snarled and threw herself on me. We went down, landing with a thud.

"Get off, you bitch!" I yelled. I saw Sebastian start to punch Jace in different places, hard. He was thoroughly pissed, his demon clearly showing. The girl wrapped her hands around my throat and I looked back up at her snarling face. "You're not that pretty. Even uglier when you make that face." I said, slowly loosing breath. I raised my hand up and slapped her across her cheek, leaving a red hand-shaped mark. Sebastian looked at me, startled by the sound of flesh against flesh. I flipped us over and puncher right on the nose, making a popping sound. It started to bleed. She did the same. I heard and felt my nose break, as hers did. "You've got a good punch." I said. "But I could still kill you." I grinned at her, getting up.

Jace punched Sebastian, snapping his head to the side. Amatis stepped from where she was standing, waiting for orders. Sebastian held his hand up and she froze. He turned his head back towards Jace. "You really shouldn't have done that." He said. He raised his hand up for the killing blow. I rushed over and grabbed at his arm, swinging my body to stand in front of him. "Enough! He's nearly dead! Stop!" I yelled. He stepped several steps backwards, me following him, breathing heavily. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist. His strong arms came around me, holding me to him. He buried his face in my hair. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"I am sorry, Clary. I lost control.." he whispered. "I know. I know. It's OK. I just want to go home with you…" I soothed him. He visibly calmed down and pulled back, looking at me. I smiled at him. I was done with Jace and all his shit. I will have to see if I can see everyone else regularly. He looked at me, black eyes full of love. He bent his head and kissed me, a long kiss that said 'I love yo. So much'. I know he has done horrible unforgivable things to all of us, but I can't hate him, not after he's done this for me. Not after I saw the true love for me in his eyes.

I pulled away from him and walked to Jace, pulling my stele out from my pocket. I knelt down and pressed the tip to his throat and put an _Iratze_ on him. It was a strong one. I did this mainly for Alec, Izzy, and the Lightwoods, who have already lost one son. "Goodbye, Jace. I'm done with your crap." I whispered in his ear. He stirred slightly as I stood. He had fallen unconscious when I was kissing Sebastian.

I walked to my brother and reached for his hand, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "Let's go home."

With that, he swept me up, bridal style, and made a Portal. He gestured to Amatis to follow us and stepped through, looking at me. I stared back, lovingly. I have fallen for him. Hard and so fast it's crazy!

We were gone in a blink of an eye, me falling asleep in his arms.

 **So there you go.**

 **Do you like it, hate it, or are you 'meh'?**

 **Who is your favorite Mortal Instruments character(s) and couple(s)?**

 **Mine is obviously Clabastian (Clary/Sebastian)**


	2. The fun first Day

**Heyyy! I have a new chapter! Boom! Happy birthday! ^.^**

 **Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN JACK EXCEPT MAYBE THE PLOT OF THIS STORY NOT THE ACTUAL MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE! Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up in a room with something slung around my waist. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a large bed with black silk sheets and a black comforter. The walls were painted dark grey, the carpet white. There was a window above the bed and early sunlight peeked through the half-open curtains. I looked down at my waist and saw a strong arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Sebastian. I lied back down and stared at him for a while, wishing I could draw him. His eyes moved behind the lids and his lips stretched into a sweet smile. "Clary, stop staring at me." I jolted back to reality. "What? I'm not." I said. "Oh? Yes you are, love." He opened his dark eyes and stared back at me, lovingly. We stared at each other for three minutes when my stomach growled, loudly. He burst out laughing while I covered my face with the sheets, blushing hard.

He sat up, pushing the covers off of him. He was wearing only black boxers. He climbed out of bed and reached a hand down to me. I took it, letting him pull me up into him. He swept me up in his arms and went to the kitchen, setting me down on the counter.

A few minutes found us laughing, eating pancakes, sausage, and fruit with orange juice and wine. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. "I have no idea! What is there to do here?" I furrowed my brows. "Where are we anyway?" "I found a new apartment that moves, like the one you destroyed. This one can go into Idris and stuff. Right now, we are in Cairo, Egypt." I looked down, then back up at him. "Sorry for destroying the other house…" I said. "It's fine. I'm not mad." I nodded, standing with my plate. I took it to the sink and rinsed it off, putting it in the dishwasher.

"Ooh! Do you think we can go sightseeing around here?" I asked excitedly. He grinned. "Of course!"

*FEW HOURS LATER* (I know nothing about Egypt!)

I was on Sebastian's shoulders, laughing when we got home. He had to duck low, so I wouldn't bash my head against the door frame. "Ok, let me down." I said. "Hmm… Nope!" I smacked his head, laughing as he laughed. He started spinning in circles. I squealed, tugging at his hair, hard. "Put me down. Now!" "No!" he said, laughing. "Put. Me. Down. NOW!" I said. He didn't listen. "Dammit! Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern! Now!" He chuckled and finally set me down. I stumbled on my feet, dizzy. "I hate you!" "Love you too, babe!" I stuck my tongue out at him and flopped on the couch. He sat next to me and put Netflix on the TV.

"Oooh!" I squealed. "Put _Black Butler_ on!" " _Black Butler_?" "One of my most favorite animes of all time!" "What's it about?" "A boy, Ciel Phantomhive, whose parents was murdered in a fire on his home, was sold to human trafficking. He returned as the Earl of Phantomhive with a butler dressed all in black. The butler, Sebastian Michealis, is a demon who Ciel made a contract that sold his soul for Ciel's revenge on the people who killed his parents and sold him as a sex slave. Sebastian does the normal butler work, serves Ciel, dressing him, blah blah. He is a demon so he can do things no mere human could. He kills for his Young Master. He also has to deal with three stupid servants, Bard, the cook, Finny, the gardener, and Mey-Rin, the maid. Tanaka is the house steward.

"There's also this Shinigami (Death reaper) Grell Sutcliff, who is "in love" with Sebastian and calls him Bassy… Grell's also a dude… Yeah... Ciel is also the Queen's Watchdog. This is the Victorian ere I think wit Queen Victoria. Ciel has a fiancée, Elizabeth, who absolutely LOVES him. So yeah, that's it. Well the first season. There's 3 seasons, though only two are on Netflix, sadly." I explained. He nodded and put the first episode on.

Around the third episode, I fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke briefly, to him carrying me up to bed and falling asleep next to me.

 **Soo there you go! The last chapter I am going to write for a while… I am going to a church camp till Augus 2** **nd** **…**

 **Sorry it's not very long…**

 **QotD: If you could have one or more characters from the Mortal Instruments in real life, which one would you choose?**

 **My answer: Sebastian , Clary, Jace, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and Izzy.. and Max..**


	3. Training Day

**Unexpected Love**

 **Hey, sorry for disappearing off of the face of the Easrth. I'm a bad writer** **L** **. I apologize like a thousand times, I'm trying to update every story on here and delete the ones that people seem to not enjoy (Two, as far as I know. The Alice one and my original story… oh well..)**

 **Anyway: Disclaimer: I do not own jack shit. The Mortal Instruments series belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter three: Training with Sebastian**

I woke snuggled up in Sebastian's arms, majorly needing to use the bathroom. I turned and looked at his peaceful sleeping face and smile gently. How am I falling for him so quickly? The other day I hated his guts. Oh well, no use wondering about it. I tried to get up but couldn't. I squirmed and wiggled until, finally, I was free from his embrace. He moved and scrunched up his angelic face as he searched for me on the bed.

He crack an obsidian eye opened and looked at me. "Come back!" he whined cutely. "I will. I just need to use the restroom really quick. Promise." "Mmm. Fine, but hurry back!" I laughed and pecked him on the lips, quickly hopping of the bed and going into the bathroom where I quickly did my business. I emerged from the bathroom and saw that he had fallen back asleep. I checked the time and realize that it's only three in the morning. Whoops. I quietly climb back under the covers, snuggling up against his side. He immediately rolled onto his side and latched onto me, his strong arm around me waist. He nuzzled into my hair and sighed contentedly.

I laid my head down and fell back asleep.

I awoke again to someone gently shaking me, calling my name. "Go away, mom! Five more minutes!" I mumbled, swatting at them. A male voice laughed. "Jace, if that is you, I will personally rip your junk off and feed it to you!" I mumbled angrily. "It's not Jace, Clary." I opened my eyes halfway, the sunlight blinding me and saw Sebastian smiling at me. "Sebastian? What time is it?" He checked his watch. "7:20 in the morning, darling." "Oh." I noticed he was dressed black sweatpants and a light grey tank top. "Did you leave?" "No. I wanted to see if you wanted to train with me?" he asked, albeit shyly. Which was new, my brother is never shy.

"Alright. But, let's eat first, please?" I said, opening my eyes fully, getting used to the light. "Of course. I had Cook prepare breakfast today. It is eggs, bacon and hash browns." "Is there coffee? I need coffee." "Yes, there is. How would you like it? I will prepare it while you change." I nodded. "Black-like my soul." I said, grinning cheekily at him. He laughed, kissed my cheek and left, closing the door behind him.

I slipped out of bed, stripped and changed into black, short exercise shorts anda black sports bra. I slid a white jacket over it. I yawned and stretched before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. I saw there was two places set up with food and coffee. I saw no Sebastian. My brow furrowed and I saw a tall Eidolon demon, disguised as a tall, pale man with messy black hair. He was built perfectly and was gorgeous.

"Um, hi. You are the cook, right?" I asked him, getting his attention. As he turned, I saw he had beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He smiled at me. I noticed he had sharp looking fangs. "Yes. I am the cook. My name is Vincent. Nice to meet you. Master Sebastian was called suddenly. He should return shortly." He explained. "OK. I'm Clary, by the way." I said, laughing. He pulled out my seat for me politely and I sat in it. "Thanks. Wow! This looks great!" "Thank you, my Lady." "Pleas, just call me Clary. I don't really like formalities…" "Of course. As you wish. Ah, welcome back, Master Sebastian!" he bowed as my brother came in and sat at the head of the table, by me.

"Hello, Clary. I see you met Vincent, our cook." "Yes. He is very sweet." "If you need or desire anything, please don't hesitate to aske, Clary." I saw Sebastian shoot him a look. "It's OK I told him to call me that. I am not big on formalities." "Yes, well you are to be my Queen." "OK, but please, let them call me by my name or anything they wish. As long as it isn't degrading, it is fine, right?" I asked. He sighed and gave up. "If you wish, it will be done. Vincent, let all the servants know. It shall be her first informal decree." Vincent bowed and left the room to do as told.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's eat!" I quickly dug into my food. "God, this is heaven!" I moaned happily. He smiled at me. "Yes, Vincent was absent on business yesterday, so you have never got to try his cooking. It is divine, obviously." I laughed and sipped at my coffee.

We finished eating and he showed me to the training and weapons rooms. "Alright, while we are in the weapons room, what do you want to train with today?" I thought about wandering around looking at all the weapons. I found a short sword with a black _adamas_ hilt and three black _adamas_ stars running down the blade. "I like this sword." "Ah, yes, Heosphoros _._ It's a Morgenstern sword. One of a pair of Morgenstern swords. I inherited Pheosphoros from Valentine." He showed me his sword which looked like a bigger version of Heosphoros. "Wow. Can I have this, then? I am a Morgenstern." I asked. "Yes. It is your right." He handed me a black sheath for it. I took it and sheathed the sword. "Thank you! I'll take special care of it."

"Alright, you do know how to use a short sword, right?" "Yes. Jace trained me with nearly every weapon imaginable…" I trailed off, my eyes darkening as I said _his_ name. "Alright, well, let's train." I nodded, smiling at him.

We went into the training room which was twice as big as the one in New York. "Hey, where are we today?" I randomly asked. "Los Angeles, California." "Oh! Can we go visit the Blackthorns and Emma, please?" "If you wish, it will be done." I jumped at him and hugged him tight. His arms came around me, supporting my weight. "Alright. Alright. We will go after we train." I got off him and took my jacket off and set it on a bench. I turned and saw his eyes racking down my body appreciatively. I giggled and snapped my fingers under his nose. "My eyes are up here." I said playfully. He smirked at me.

"Alright. Enough playing. Start warming up." "Yes, boss." "Don't push it." I started running around the room for ten laps before doing flips, handsprings, and rolls. I finished warming up.

I stood on one side of the training mat, Sebastian on the other. "Starting in three… two…one… GO!" he shouted. I got into a better position and contemplating how to attack. He's much more stronger than me, but he's also bigger and taller. I need to use my size and weight to my advantage. I observed him as he paced side to side, studying his movements.

He suddenly lunged at me. I was waiting for it and quickly moved out of the way, successfully dodging him. I twirled and kicked out at him, which he ducked under. He threw a punch at my face. I backed away, nearly halfway across the mat. He stalked towards me like a predator hunting his prey. He stopped just a foot from me, reaching for me. His legs were wide so I lunged and ducked under them, jumping back on my feet.

I snatched Heosphoros from its sheath strapped to my weapons belt. I had two seraph blades and a stele strapped to it as well. I swung it at him, aiming for his back. Faster than I could see, his blade swung around, blocking mine, the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air. "Damn." I muttered. "Good try, Clarissa." He said, grinning. He pushed me back. I kicked at his legs, knocking him to the ground. I quickly jumped on top of him, straddling him, and pinned his hands under my ankles.

I pushed my sword up against his throat. I know better than to think I won, so it was no surprise when he rolled us both over to where I was under him and he on top. "My, my, getting bold are we?" he mocked. I glared. "Shut up." I head butted him, hitting his nose hard, and heard it break. He reeled back, holding his nose tightly. I stood up and kneed him in the head. He fell to the floor, moaning in pain. My eyes widened. I actually did him damage. But, I don't want to go to him just to fall into a trap. I've learned that from… Jace.

He glowered at me through his fingers. I laughed at him. "Oh come on, you can't say that wasn't a good hit, can you? I've gotten better than the last time we fought, at the other moving apartment when you tried to rape me, right?" "Yes, you have gotten better. I'd say nearly as good as me." "Really?" I asked, excited. "Nearly." He said, smiling proudly at me. He stood, still clutching his face. "Let's call it quits today. Now, I believe we were visiting some people?" I nodded.

I grabbed a stele out of my belt. "Hey, come here. I want to heal you." I held it up. He walked over to me and I drew an _Iratze_ on his arm, watching his bruises and broken nose heal. "Here, Mark me, will you?" He took the stele from me and Marked me.

We went into our room to change. I watched him, sneakily, while he changed into a dark grey T0shirt that was opened in the front with a black, motorcycle jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black boots. He slid a black belt into the belt loops of his jeans and a black watch on his wrist. He put black sunglasses on top of his head and grabbed a black messenger bag. I quickly turned around before he finished tying the lace, so he won't catch me.

I stripped out of my sweaty training clothe, hurriedly slipping a black lace bra on, knowing he was watching. I picked out a white T-shirt with lace sleeves and a black leather half jacket over it, a black, pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, black tights and black ankle boots with a three inch heel. They zipped up the side. I slipped a red heart necklace around my neck that settled above my Morgenstern ring. I brushed my hair, letting it loose and put a black beanie over it. I grabbed a red messenger bag.

After sweeping on mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner and lip gloss, we headed out the door.

 **So, here you go. A chapter after FOREVER. I apologise for being a horrible writer. Forgive me?**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Come back, Clary

**Hey, guys! Sorry for disappearing again… lol… I don't have a set update schedule so… yeah. Plus, I just got, like 8 teeth removed Tuesday (ow) and I'm still recovering.**

 **But, yeah, here's chapter four of Unexpected love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. I only borrow the characters for entertainment. 3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Come back to me, Clary**

We walked, holding hands, to the Los Angeles Institute. I was giggling at something Sebastian said, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. The Institute loomed up before us. "We're here!" I said excitedly. It's been a while since I saw Emma and the Blackthorns. I hope they don't attack Sebastian.

We go up to the door and I press the doorbell, hearing it echo through the building. A few minutes later, Helen Black thorn opens the door. "Clary! Hi! What are you doing here…?" She paused staring at Sebastian. "With him?" "It's a long story, Helen. Can we come in? I'll tell you guys everything." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and let us in.

She led us into the library where everyone was sitting in different places, reading, drawing or just talking. Mark sat next to Ty and Livvy, listening to a story with Tavvy on his lap. Jules and Emma were bent over a book. Dru sat next to them with a book of her own. "Hey, guys! Before you freak over Sebastian, let me tell you why I'm with him." I said. They all looked up and grinned at me. "Alright, tell us what happened." Helen said as we sat down on a loveseat.

I took a deep breath and told them what Jace had done and how Sebastian saved me from despair. "I'll kill him for you, Clary." Emma growled. I laughed. "No. Don't kill him, the Lightwoods have already lost one son, they don't need to lose another because Jace is stupid." I said, shaking my head. "Fine." She grumbled.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I ask, going to stand behind Emma and Julian. "What are you reading?" They showed me the book they were reading. " _The Iron King_ by Julie Kagawa. Nice pick." I said. "Thanks." Emma said. "Have you read it?" I nod. "I've read the first three books." "Really?" "Yep. Though, the _Iron King_ is my favorite."

"Look at what I'm reading, Clary!" Dru said, showing me her book. "Hmm. Let's see," I looked at her book and smiled. " _Dork Diaries._ That's a funny one, Dru." She giggled.

A phone rang and I turn to see Sebastian answer it. "Hello?" he asked. "I'm busy… I'll check it out later… -sigh- Fine, we'll be there soon." He glared at the phone before hanging up. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Who was that?" I murmured in his ear. "Amatis. Seems like we have unwelcomed visitors. Though how they found us so soon is a surprise." I immediately knew who he was talking about. "So, Jace and the others have come looking for us. Probably to take me back.." I muttered.

"Yes," he sighed before looking at the Blackthorns and Emma. "I apologize but, we need to leave now. I'm sure we can visit again later. Something's come up at home." He told them, grabbing my hand and twisting his silver ring around his finger.

We teleported back home and saw Jace and the Lightwoods looking around. "What, by the angel, do you want?" Sebastian growled through clenched teeth. They turned and brandished their weapons at him. "We've come to take Clary back." Jace hissed.

I snort and rolled my green eyes. "What if I don't want to go back with you? Why would I want to go back with someone who cheated on me with some Fearie slut?" I shrieked. "What? Jace… you didn't" Isabelle said, glaring at him. "So what, all we did was kiss." "It's still cheating, retard." Simon said.

"Do you know how much that hurt me?" I asked him. "And I care why?" "If you don't care, then why come back for me?" "Because you are strong and the Clave could youse your talent with Runes." "Yes, well, like you said once 'The Clave can screw itself!' And so can you, Jace. Leave." He glared hatefully at me.

"Fine, guys. We'll leave." "Oh, only you have to go, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon can, of course, stay. They didn't hurt me nor break my heart.' I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Plus, they are my friends." "Well, it's not up to them if they stay or not." "Actually, little angel boy, it is. You do not control them." Sebastian said, standing beside me.

"What do you say guys? Want to stay and hang out for a while?" I ask. "Of course, why would I not want to hang out with my best friend?" Simon said, hugging me. I smile at him. "I'll stay. What about you, Lace?" Izzy asked. "I'll stay. Besides, Clary's like a little sister to me now." I grin happily at him and he smiles back.

"Bye, bye, Jace, you bastard. Why don't you go screw that Fearie girl. Obviously she's the only one good enough for you. Though she isn't that pretty." I giggle, as Sebastian wound his strong arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "Besides, I've found someone new. Someone who loves me, treats me right and wayyy sexier than you, asshat." I say, leaning back against Sebastian. "That's right." He agreed with me.

Jace just glared at us. "Traitors. Fine. You can stay here forever." He growled. "Actually, I wish they could stay forever." I replied. "whatever, goodbye, bitch." He flipped me off and left through the Portal that was opened up behind him. It closed after he went through it.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. "Well, then. That was entertaining, wouldn't you say?" I giggled. "Indeed." Sebastian said, laughing with me and the others.

"Clary, remind me to never get you pissed off." Izzy joked. "Yep." I wiggled my eyebrows. "So, who wants to watch _Inuyasha_ with me?" I asked. They agreed after I explained to them what it was.

We spent the rest of the day watching _Inuyasha_ and laughing at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's fights.

 **Soo, yep. Sorry it's short. I didn't have much inspiration right now, but I wanted to give you something…**


End file.
